


Toss of Fate

by luckiestlucky



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: B ut this is also a gift for a special friend of mine!!!, Fluff, Its not entirely love at first sight but I dont know what else to call it????, Love at First Sight, M/M, Semihina, W ell sorta, Who loves Semihina just as much as I do and writes amazing fics, lowkey angst, this seems like more of a character study and it lowkey is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckiestlucky/pseuds/luckiestlucky
Summary: A gift for the cute and amazing chiyo!!! <3 <3 
 
Semi Eita fell a little bit too hard, for a boy who shines like the sun and flies like a crow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Flops down I've finally done it  
> I've finally wrote one of the rarest pairs 
> 
> This is a gift as I've stated many times but I just ubvosfdbsdhb love Chiyo so much and I hope she enjoys >.<   
> Be warned this is unedited and slightly rushed 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!!! <3

The feeling of the volleyball that lingered against his palms, even after it had flew up into the air was a feeling Semi Eita could no longer enjoy. 

 

Because the volleyball came right back down into his hands, and stayed there until he tossed it again.

Then, it came back down, and the process repeated over and over again. All the while, Eita’s thoughts were focused on one question:

 

_ What kind of setter am I? _

 

Eita had no idea anymore. 

 

It used to be, “what kind of setter is Oikawa-san?” When Wakatoshi said that he wanted the latter to set for him, might I add, Wakatoshi would say this right after spiking one of Eita’s tosses. 

Then it turned into, “what kind of setter is that little brat Shirabu?” When suddenly Eita’s tosses no longer mattered, and he was catching his tosses in his hands like he used to when he was younger.

 

When he had no one to set for. 

 

Eita was back at square one. Yes, he was still on the team, but as a… God damn pinch server. He was hardly in the game anymore, only when Coach felt he was necessary, and Eita did his fucking best for the five minutes he was out of the court. Then, he was back on the bench, back to watching Shirabu set to Wakatoshi and Tendou as the cursed emotions of jealousy and pettiness clawed at his heart and brain. He hated being jealous of a teammate, but is it fair to him? Is it fair that he lost his spot on the court, his trust with the spikers, some of which he’s known for a long time, and his pride as a setter?

 

_ What kind of setter am I? What kind of setter am I? What kind of setter am I? _

 

Eita was lost, he really wanted to give up and drop volleyball for good. He didn’t want to be a pinch server, he didn’t want to catch his tosses in his hands anymore. He wanted someone to spike his tosses, then turn towards him and give him a smile and a thumbs up, all while the most meaningful comment leaves their lips: 

 

“Nice toss~!” 

 

And it was that meaningful comment that made him realize someone had been watching him “practice” by himself. 

 

The viewer, a small boy with orange curls that reminded Eita of tangerines, and dazzling amber eyes that seriously looked like sparklers in the dim light of the small gym. He was smiling widely, showing off a row of pearly teeth as he opened his mouth and repeated what he had said to make his presence known: 

 

“Nice toss~!” 

 

Eita felt his cheeks reddening on accident, he blamed it on the fact that it had been forever since anyone had complimented him like that, and he refused to believe it was because such a cute person suddenly complimented him. 

 

“T-Thanks…” Eita stuttered out before he could properly compose himself, the boy rocked on his heels and bolted towards him, which made Eita toss the ball out of reflex towards the volleyball net. 

 

The boy seemed to freeze for a split second, his eyes following the ball before he turned and sprinted towards the accidental toss. Eita watched with widened eyes as the small boy jumped at an angle and extended his arm back into a spiking position. 

 

**SMACK!!** Music to Eita’s ears, his entire body shivered when the boy’s small hand hit the volleyball dead on and smacked it right in the center of the court. The sound of the spike rang in his ears as he watched the boy land  on the ground with clumsy but oddly endearing footing. 

 

Light brown stared into sparkling amber as the boy gave him a thumbs up and a smile, Eita’s heart soared and his spirits flew just like the boy had a second ago. 

 

“Wow, you did it on accident but it was still such a great toss!! Your arms went  _ Fyoom! _ Then the ball went  _ Woosh!  _ Oh my bad, I didn’t even introduce myself, I’m Hinata Shouyou, and I like your tosses!” Eita could barely hold on to the rush of words that left the boy’s _ — _ Hinata’s, mouth in a hurry. 

 

It took Eita a minute to realize that Hinata was holding his hand out for a handshake, he hesitantly lifted his hand, but before he could move anymore Hinata grabbed his hand and took it in his own. The tension and ice cold feelings suddenly vanished, right then and there. It was amazing, the connection that suddenly formed between Eita and Hinata, a small bond, that could grow into something more with time. 

 

The bond between a setter and a spiker.

 

“I’m… Semi, Semi Eita,” Eita whispered. Where had his voice gone? His heart felt warm and it was twirling in his chest, he found himself unable to break eye contact with Hinata, who looked very bright and pretty up close. 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, do you need a practice buddy? I come here a lot to practice when Kageyama isn’t around, I haven’t seen you around before. If this is your first time here you should definitely come back, I’ll be waiting for more of those tosses!” Hinata rambled excitedly, not letting go of Eita’s hand or breaking eye contact. 

 

Maybe it was his pride returning in a large swell that made Eita want to yell out “Yes!!” And swing Hinata around, or maybe it was the warmth that he wanted more of. Either way, Eita wanted to say yes, but his voice was void in his throat. 

 

“Ah, Semi-san, your grip on my hand is really tight,” Hinata said sheepishly. Eita’s eyes widened and he immediately dropped the smaller, softer hands. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I do uh… Need a practice partner,” words were tumbling out of Eita’s mouth before he could even form them into a proper sentence. Hinata smiled and giggled, and the bubbly sound of Hinata’s voice made Eita feel… Peaceful, but also… Determined? 

 

“Okay, you don’t gotta explain anything. It's getting late, do you wanna walk with me and get some meatbuns? I have a few extra dollars so it’ll be a treat for my new practice buddy!” Hinata laughed, reaching down and grabbing Eita’s wrist to pull him. 

 

_ What kind of setter am I?  _

 

Semi Eita felt the corners of his lips turn upwards slightly as he followed Hinata out of the small gym. 

 

_ Oikawa is a setter who brings out the best in his spikers.  _

 

_ Shirabu is a setter who has skills.  _

 

_ But I am a setter who is able to connect with his spikers deep down, and that is most important when you’re on a team. Whether it’s a team of six, or a team of two.  _


End file.
